


The Tides and Tidings of Winterfell

by youknowwho2912



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys is the queen of six kingdoms, F/F, F/M, Queen in the North (A Song of Ice and Fire), Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, The North (ASOIAF), Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowwho2912/pseuds/youknowwho2912
Summary: History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Aegon VI Targaryen & Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The Tides and Tidings of Winterfell

**_History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce._ **

Brought to you by **The Times of Winterfell**

  
  


A Stark girl has inexplicably caught the Targaryen eyes. _Again. And twice over this time around._

A certain Braavosi lad who goes by the name of Young Griff and north’s favorite bastard boy have both been yearning for love ~~which their lady~~ which their she-wolf has not chosen yet whom to bestow it upon. 

Needless to say, are quite distressed by the not so unexpected turn of events. Sources, who chose to remain unknown lest their loyalty is put into question, claim that with the farce of a long night thoroughly done and dusted, the queen in the north, as well as the one in the south, were looking forward to rebuilding the realm and their somewhat frosty relationship with each other. But two love-stricken ~~puppies~~ dragons sulking all around the castles of Winterfell isn’t something any one of them wants their hands full of.

One of our ravens has reported seeing the Khaleesi cursing the seven hells while threatening the two of some dire consequences lest they do not attempt to mend their ways. The Red Wolf was seen chiming in with suggestions of her own, adding fuel to the fire of a threat already sentenced to the poor lads.  The incident, it is said, has somewhat tamed the two boys in question and has somewhat brought the two headstrong women at peace with each other.  “The two queens are on the same front now more than ever, desperate to put an end to this nuisance(s), that plagues the castle . A many late-night rendezvous between the two are happening off late...” says a certain dwarf who chooses to remain unnamed. “... To calm things down and find a solution for this situation, of course.” insert a certain eunuch, who wants to go unnamed as well. 

One might pity the queens for all the late-night troubles they have to partake these days. After all, no one said that running a kingdom is a small feat. One might find them pitiable indeed, had we not chanced upon a certain someone with raven black hair and baby blue eyes, who appeared to be beating the hells out of something with his war hammer in his fancy workshop. We couldn't get him to comment, for when asked about his opinions on the ongoing fiasco and whom he thought the she-wolf of Winterfell would choose, he flung the said hammer at us.  And they say the northerners are savages. Well, judging from his reaction, one can safely say that our heroine, Arya Stark will have to suffer not two but three lads, who are utterly, impossibly, and uncomprehendingly in love with her. 

Or perhaps not. 

Because our ravens have just reported that the second daughter of Late Lord Eddard, the second in line to the throne of the north and the object of attention of quite a lot of men these days, has just boarded the ship _Nymeria_ , taking along with her, her wolf Nymeria. Reports say that it had something to do with taking a journey across the west of Westeros and not about dodging all the unrequited affection she was getting these days. At the docks, one of the queens was seen comforting the other with her tongue in the latter's mouth, although which one was which we couldn't have quite confirmed with the way they were huddled together in the dark corner.

Upon reaching Bran Stark, who seemed quite amused by the turn of events, feigning confusion and all, almost tricking us into believing that the trickster had no hand in the entire drama. But that’s a story for the next time. 

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Namastey Babies! This is my first go at fanfictions. I am not a native English speaker, so pardon my mistakes.


End file.
